Cal
Appendix Entry: The heart of the Dungeon, Cal was a human murdered by necromancers. After being forced into a soul gem, his identity was stripped as time passed. Now accompanied by Dani, he works to become stronger without attracting too much attention to himself. Too late. Recent Events Dungeon Born In dungeon born, Cal originally woke up not knowing who or where he was. Many winters passed, and eventually the puddle he was in overflowed, and he could see everything around him! He learned how to eat, and eventually, Kantor contacted him and sent Dani, his faithful wisp over to help him. Dani helps him to start building his dungeon, and while she is away collecting resources, Cal makes an entrance to the dungeon. Sadly, this causes earthquakes for miles around, and when Dani returns, she reveals that she has found a Silverwood seed. She also reveals that the earthquakes destroyed the grove the Silverwood tree was in, but if they plant the seed in his puddle, he could become extra powerful. The earthquakes attract a group of farmers, and they go in and somehow avoid almost every single trap. They then lose someone to a pitfall, and that is when they realize that what they are in is indeed a dungeon. They then proceed to lose all but one person to the traps and the boss, and the last person, who reveals that his name is Dale, later comes in with a group of adventurers, a priest, and a B-ranked mage. After they discover that there is a Silverwood tree next to the core, they decide that this is not indeed an infernal aligned dungeon, and soon, a town springs up around the entrance to the dungeon. Cal makes a second floor, and the second floor is soon decided to be D-rank or higher. Later, when Cal is experimenting with runes, he accidentally opens up a portal, and a Cat steps through. Sadly, this is not a normal cat, as it has tentacles with mouths on them. The Cat notices Cal and Dani, and tries to eat them, but gets hit by the spell set in place to protect the Silverwood tree. This lets Cal absorb the tentacle, and he learns that this creature is called a distortion cat. He then starts panicking when the distortion cat heads back to the core room, and he starts trying as hard as he can to either kill Dale's new team or get as many monsters killed as possible so that he can get enough essence to do... Something. Dale's team ends up making it to the core room with the distortion cat, and an epic battle scene starts and in the end, the only one not dead or alive anymore is Dale. Cal wants to see if he can fix him, and he succeeds, at the price of Dale now being able to hear him speak. Dungeon Madness Dungeon Calamity Dungeon Desolation Dungeon Eternium Characteristics Relationships * Dale - Split Soul * Dani - Bonded wisp/ Wife * Artorian - Bonded * Barry - Bonded * The Master - Bonded * Minya - Bonded Trivia & Quotes Notes References Fanart Category:A to Z Category:The Divine Dungeon Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Viewpoint Characters Category:Mages Category:Dungeons